Unplanned
by Chico01
Summary: 10/Martha - Set after the events of being stuck in 1969, Martha has a bit of an unplanned surprise for the Doctor.
1. Sick?

Chapter One: Sick?

It had been about two months since they were stuck in 1969. Both Martha and the Doctor were happy to be back in the TARDIS. Martha came back into the control room.

"You know, that's the third time this week you've thrown up. Are you sure you're fine?" The Doctor looked worried.

"I feel fine…except for…in…the…mornings…" Martha's expression quickly changes. Now she was starting to worry.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"I've…ah…got to…"Martha started "go…this…way." She ran down the hallway to the medical room. She went through cupboards and draws but couldn't find what she was looking for. Martha walked back to the control room slowly.

"Doctor, can I go home? I need to get a few things." She asked solemnly.

"Of course, hold on!" The Doctor yelled out. Martha held on to the console tighter than usual. The TARDIS stopped and Martha ran out before he could make some sort of comment.

She ran to the pharmacy and bought what she needed and went to the closest bathroom.

It had been a few hours since Martha had left. The Doctor decided to go and look for her but she walked in just as he was about to leave. She walked up the ramp but did not acknowledge him.

"Martha, I know something is wrong and you won't be able to hide it forever. Do you wanna talk?" He asked her. She had been quite miserable since earlier this morning and his concern was growing and he was right. She won't be able to hide it forever.

"I just need some time to think." Martha walked to her bedroom. When she got there she lay there on her bed contemplating what to do next. The problem was she couldn't properly remember who she was with a few months earlier, except for the Doctor.

"We didn't, did we?" Martha said to herself.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"You can come in." She said softly. The Doctor made himself comfortable on the space beside her bed.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" There was a long silence. "Take your time."

"Well…I…uh." Martha couldn't find the right words. Maybe the simplest way was to say it was to just blurt it out.

"That's a start." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm pregnant." She said flatly.

**AN: I bet you saw that coming. The Doctors reaction will be coming in an upcoming chapter, when I edit it a few times ;-)**


	2. Reaction

**AN: I was going to ask some rhetorical questions before you read the chapter but if you read the review somebody beat me to it and it's extremely short. ;-) Sorry it's late, I've been extremely busy with assignments, work and some very bad news the other day.**

**Chapter 2: Reaction!**

"Pregnant?" Was all the Doctor managed to say.

"Yes." Martha was starting to become worried. She hadn't seen him react like this before.

"Are you sure?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'm positive. I've had the tests done." Martha said quietly. "What am I going to do? It wouldn't be a good idea to travel with you while I'm pregnant."

"I understand that part...I don't want you to go." He finally said. The news was just starting to sink in.

"Doctor, that's not the only thing I have to tell you." Martha was trying hard to contain the tears but couldn't. "I don't know who the father is. I don't remember."

"Well…uh…I can answer that one." The Doctor said reluctantly. "I'm the father."

"You? When did this happen?" Martha loved the Doctor but she couldn't quite believe that she had had sex with him.

"Back in 1969, we sort of had been invited out to this party and well you know the rest." The Doctor said slowly.

"I can't have a baby. It wouldn't be a good life, always travelling, always in danger." The Doctor moved closer to Martha and brought her into an embrace.

"We don't have to travel all the time. We can just, you know, take a break." He tried to make those sentences sound reassuring.

Martha couldn't help but laugh through the sniffles. She knew he couldn't stay still for more than a second.

"I can stay in one place." The Doctor said trying to defending himself playfully. "We'll work this out."

"No you can't! What is my family going to say about this?" Martha responded.

From past experiences the Doctor had hard times with families. Especially the mothers!

"We'll have to tell them soon anyway." The Doctor replied. "I should mention, a time lord develops slower than a human. So you could be caring a baby for more than the unual human nine months."

"How much slower?" Martha forgot the minor fact that the Doctor wasn't human, it had completely slipped her mind.

"Hmm...a bit longer than a year." He said after a while of thinking.

"Can you put up with mood swings and cravings for a bit longer than a year?" Martha was starting to feel a little better now. She had feared that she would have to go because of the pregnancy.

"Of course I can!" He replied joyfully.

The Doctor is going to be a father again.

**AN: Anyway there it is. I think Martha might have the baby/ies next chapter. Though choosing the gender and name/s is going to be difficult. If you've got any ideas feel free to write them down! :)**


	3. 4 Hearts

**Chapter 3: 4 Hearts**

Martha was now a year pregnant and according to the Doctor had a 'bit' to go, which could mean anytime now.

Martha walked into the control room to where the Doctor was once again fiddling with the TARDIS, which seemed to be all he did. She sat down on the captains' chair.

"How are we this morning?" The Doctor asked. He was looking forward to the birth of his children.

Earlier in the pregnancy he did a scan on Martha and found that there were four hearts beating, which could only meant one thing. They were expecting twins. He didn't do a scan for the gender of their children. They both wanted it to be a surprise. The Doctor was extremely excited by the news. Probably more than Martha was. But she didn't mind. She thought it was good too see him happier than he has been before.

"We are all good at the moment. They're moving a lot." She responded while admiring her stomach.

"Quickly come over." Martha motioned for the Doctor. He didn't wait and ran up to her. Martha took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Can you feel that?" She asked him.

"Of course I can, Martha Jones. Isn't that brilliant?" He responded with a smile on his face.

He gave Martha a kiss and went back to what he was doing. They had already set up the children's rooms, which had all the things needed for a new borns. The cradles, the changing table, pretty much everything that they needed.

Martha sat there for a while longer until it happened.

"Doctor?" She said to him

"Mmm" He said with the sonic screwdriver planted in his mouth.

"They're coming."

**AN: I know it's short but come on. She had to have the babies sometime. I suppose tune in next time to find out what sex the children are or and of course their names!**


	4. Parenthood

**AN: Well here it is. The names for their children now revealed as well as other things.**

**Chapter 4: Parenthood**

It had been a couple of hours since Martha gave birth, much to the relief for the Doctor who got almost every insult in the book as well as a lot of bad language from Martha.

Martha was lying in bed sleeping while the Doctor cradled one of his children while the other child was in her crib also sleeping.

Martha started to wake and smiled at him and their daughters who were sleeping peacefully.

"Got any ideas for names?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I do. I think I'll call her Josephine." He said smiling at one of his daughters while gently stroking her soft face. "And we'll call our other little daughter Gallifrey Penelope. You know Gallifrey in honour of my planet and Penelope which was my Mum's name."

"I like those names, Gallifrey Penelope and Josephine" She smiled at him though still a bit tired.

* * *

It had been a few months since their children were born. Martha and the Doctor were starting to realise that twins were a bit of a handful, especially if you're travelling in time and space just for supplies.

"Martha, your turn to change the nappy!" The Doctor yelled out to Martha who was holding Gallifrey Penelope arms distance away from him.

"Oh no, no, no, I did it last time. Besides, it seems to me that I do it all the time." She yelled back. Martha was feeding Josephine in the nursery.

The Doctor grunted. "It's not going to be pleasant, isn't that right Gallifrey Penelope." She smiled up at him. "Don't give me that look."

He took her to the changing table in the nursery and started to unbutton her soft clothing. He undid the nappy she was wearing.

"Phew! What are we feeding you?" He said to Gallifrey.

Martha couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor. She looked down at Josephine. She was looked more like the Doctor. She definitely had his brown hair and mouth, maybe she might talk a lot like the Doctor too.

"There we go. Does that feel better? Certainly smells better." Gallifrey Penelope just smiled at him as well as sucking on her set of toy keys.

Gallifrey Penelope looked more like Martha. She mainly had Martha's facial features, but it was her eye's that was definitely Martha's. She also had darker hair than Josephine. With the different features of both babies it made it easier for Martha and the Doctor to tell them apart from each other. The Doctor picked Gallifrey Penelope up and sat down next to Martha.

"We have to go to Cardiff to I suppose in a sense refuel the TARDIS. Isn't your brother Leo there at the moment. We can show off the children then." The Doctor said to Martha.

"Sounds like a plan." Martha replied. "I'll give him a call."

Martha put Josephine in her crib and walked out to give Leo a call. Gallifrey Penelope was also asleep now so he put her in her crib as well. Martha came back in to the nursery to get ready for the trip to Cardiff. The Doctor was already at the console entering the coordinates.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS before Martha only to bump into a blonde woman.

"Be careful where you are walking especially if you're coming out of a…blue box?" The woman said to him.

"Jo?" The Doctor said.

**AN: I would like to thank LunaSolTierra and Winnie Conway for their ideas. Just if you didn't know, Josephine (or better known as Jo) was the 3****rd**** Doctor's companion. A family member of mine likes her best or it could have been that photo…:-S**

**I'll be writing more just for Winnie Conway...lol, So stay tuned!**


	5. Oh No!

**Chapter 5: Oh No!**

"Jo who?" Martha asked.

Martha saw a woman standing in front of the Doctor. The expression Jo had on her face was one of shock. Not only the fact that she was standing in front of the man who came out of that once familiar blue box but also the fact that there were children with him as well. She never remembered the Doctor having children or ever talking about having children.

"Jo Grant." She replied to Martha.

"Jo wouldn't happen to be a shortened version of Josephine?" Martha asked suspiciously.

Leo came to where Martha and the Doctor were standing. He knew that look on Martha's face and knew that he had to do things cautiously.

"Yes, that's right." Jo replied with a slight smile.

Jo knew something was up but tried to stay out of it as much as possible.

"Hey Martha." Leo said to her.

Martha's expression suddenly changed but was noticeable even though she tried to hide her anger.

"Leo, could you look after the children please?" She asked him

"Yeah of course." He said to her. He grabbed the pram. It was a very awkward moment for all of them.

Martha grabbed the Doctor's shirt and pulled him away from the TARDIS. Now the Doctor knew he was in big trouble.

"Please don't tell me you named one of our girls after a previous companion or whatever she was to you? What the hell were you thinking or were you just hoping that you would never see her again and get away with it." She asked calmly as possible without looking at him.

"I have good reason." His voice squeaked as he said his reply.

"There better be." Martha yelled. She was now facing the Doctor with her arms crossed in front of her.

Leo and Jo were trying to pretend that they weren't hearing the conversation but it was a bit hard when Martha was yelling at the Doctor in public.

"Well, I better start from the beginning." He started.

"Would be an idea." Martha was starting to become impatient.

"Well I met Jo back in the 1970's in UNIT. She was just an assistant. That's all okay just an assistant that helped me out with little projects and things that happened at UNIT. It was a long time before she even stepped foot in the TARDIS, okay." He stared at Martha hoping that was enough.

"Keep going. You haven't told me why you named Josephine after her." She said to the Doctor with anger.

"Excuse me, sorry but I have to be off. It's been nice seeing you, Doctor. You've certainly changed a lot." Jo cut in. It was obvious that she had to get out of their way before things get worse.

"Bye." Martha said without a second thought.

"We didn't even get a chance to catch up on things." The Doctor said to Jo whilst ignoring Martha's rude comment.

"No really I should be going, but here's my phone number just in case. Sorry." Jo handed the Doctor the piece of paper and left quickly.

"You didn't have to be so rude." The Doctor shot an angry look at Martha.

"Rude? I wasn't the one who name one of our children after some old flame you had." She said back.

"She's not an old flame. Just someone I used to travel with nothing more, just a friend." He was starting to get really annoyed with the false accusations.

Martha stormed off into the TARDIS and the Doctor ran after her. Leo meanwhile occupied himself with the children. He noticed someone in the distance running towards the phone box but couldn't make out who it was.

"Martha, your being ridiculous. I keep telling you there was nothing between us." Unfortunately the Doctor leant on the TARDIS and set it in motion.

"What the hell do you think your doing? The kids are still outside!" She yelled at him while clinging to the console.

Jack grabbed on tightly to the TARDIS with all his might. Leo was astonished by what he saw. It was like nothing on Earth. The TARDIS and Jack were dematerialising right in front of his eyes and Martha left without her children.

**AN: Yeah it's a bit delayed. Writers block. **

**Happy Father's Day if you celebrate it (even though it was yesterday). **

**I tried to keep to the original story and yes there will be romance.**

**I wanted it to be a fight, I also left it open for Jo to return for an obvious reason (well maybe for me since I know what's going to happen).**


	6. End of the Universe

**AN: I'm not going to write about the "Year that never was" just the before and after bits! I actually can't remember what happened :-S Hope you don't mind. If you do mind write a comment and I'll go hunting for the episode (Small towns don't have much!).**

**Chapter 6: End of the Universe**

"We've stopped." Was all the Doctor said as he moved the monitor to face him.

"Where?" Martha asked.

"The end of the universe." He replied solemnly.

The both walked outside to see Jack unconscious on the ground. The Doctor just looked at him, but Martha rushed up to him.

"Just leave him." The Doctor said to Martha as she started to conduct CPR on Jack.

Jack woke up and scared Martha.

"It's not every day you get kissed by a stranger." Jack winked at Martha. The Doctor started to feel jealous as Martha blushed. Jack stood up and faced the Doctor.

"Doctor." He said in his strong American accent.

"Jack." The Doctor replied coldly.

"I have to call Leo. He's still got Gallifrey and Josephine." Martha said frantically as she grabbed her mobile and called her brother.

"I'll be back soon okay, Leo. Just please take care of them." The Doctor and Jack waited patiently for Martha while she talked to Leo. "They're just like ordinary children, well sort of. Just don't take them to a doctor. I'm sorry I have to go, bye."

Martha ended the call. She was very worried about them. She started to sob. The Doctor came over to her and gave her a hug.

"They'll be fine Martha. I'm sure Leo knows how to look after children. Ours shouldn't be that difficult." He said trying to reassure her.

"I hope so." Martha said between sniffles.

"Ours? You two have kids? You mean you and Martha have been sha…" Jack started but was interrupted.

"Anyway, let's go explore a bit. Never been to the end of the Universe." The Doctor said trying to change the subject.

"How many do you two have?" Jack asked Martha.

"Two twin girls." She replied. "Gallifrey Penelope and Josephine. Josephine looks more like the Doctor. She definitely has his hair and mouth."

"Why Josephine? I mean Gallifrey Penelope obviously has a lot of meaning to her name." Jack asked Martha politely as he could.

"I don't know. Ask him. He named them." Martha said motioning to the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. There was no use denying the fact that another fight was possible. The only good thing was Jack was there to stop him if one would start. The Doctor stopped walking and turned to face Martha.

"Look Martha, I named her after Jo because she's intelligent, strong willed and very determined. She never let anybody tell her different and because of those qualities I named Josephine after her." He finished.

"Why didn't you just tell me from the start?" She looked him directly in the eyes.

Martha started to feel guilty about the whole situation now. She didn't even say a proper 'hello' to Jo, just jumped to conclusions.

"You never let me, Martha." The Doctor held on to Martha's hand.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a hug but was interrupted by Jack.

"Sorry to ruin the sentimental moment but I don't think they're the welcoming party." Jack said to them as a group of people came running towards them.

**AN: You know what happens next. I'm sure you've seen the episode and remember it. :-D**


	7. Decisions

**AN: This is the aftermath in a sense. As I said in the previous chapter I'm only doing the before and after bits! Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

Martha had one responsibility. Tell the world about the Doctor. And she did. The hardest part for both of them was being away from their children who were only a few months old when they accidently left, which was not under the best circumstances. Both of them had seen horrific things happen to innocent people but Martha was starting to think about life with the Doctor after these events. She didn't want their children to grow up with these images in their minds at such a tender age but she also didn't want them to grow up without a father. It was starting to get too much for Martha. She had to make a decision for all their sakes.

The Doctor had the TARDIS back to normal and set the coordinates for Cardiff, Wales. There was an awkward silence in the TARDIS. It was obvious that Jack, Martha and the Doctor were still thinking about the events of that year.

They walked outside towards the entrance to the Torchwood Hub. The Doctor offered Jack to come with them but Jack knew that there was a bigger responsibility, defending the Earth with his team. Though one thing still plagued his mind.

"What about me Doctor?" Jack started. He still had some unanswered questions for the Doctor. _"Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"_

"_Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack_." The Doctor replied.

Jack laughed at the Doctor's response. _"Been called that before"_ He saluted to the Doctor and Martha. _"But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"_

"_I really don't know."_ It was true. The Doctor had no explanation for the Captain.

"_Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me. __Hmm, I'll see you." _Jack ran towards the water tower. The Doctor and Martha were stunned.

"_Can't be!"_ Martha said still shocked by the news.

"_No, definitely not. No. No."_ The Doctor said. Was it possible that Jack was in fact his old friend the Face of Boe. Martha started to laugh at the possibility.

Martha saw Jo walking past them and ran up to her. The Doctor decided to leave those two alone and walked over to Leo who seemed to be really confused.

"Jo!" Martha yelled out to her.

"Yes." Jo turned around to see who called out her name.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you back there. I just over reacted a bit and it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions. He told me why he named her after you. It was because of your qualities the Doctor recognised when you were with him." Martha said rather rushed.

"It's alright. I feel honoured to have someone named after me." Jo said

"I hope there are no hard feelings between us." Martha really hoped there wasn't anyway.

"No hard feelings." Jo replied with a smile. "Anyway I better get to that place I was going to. Wouldn't want to be too late! Hope we meet again Martha."

Martha walked back to where the Doctor and Leo and their children were. Though they were a lot bigger than she remembered leaving them. Gallifrey and Josephine, who were telling their Dad about something they made up, they stopped as soon as they saw their Mum.

"Mummy!" They said together.

"Oh, you two have gotten big haven't you?" She said giving them a kiss and a hug.

"I have no idea what happened. They were babies just a second ago and now they look like toddlers." Leo said. He really had no idea what was happening or how it happened.

Martha looked at the Doctor expecting an explanation.

"Ah, well, since we, Martha and I, were in the eye of the storm when we were on the Valiant we aged a year and they did too because they, well were…are still dependant on us. So when time was reversed it didn't affect them because it didn't affect us." The Doctor said. At least that's what he thought may have happened.

"What storm?" Leo asked them still confused.

"Don't worry Leo, it never happened, sort of. But will they remember any of it?" She asked. It would be horrible if they did remember the horrific events that took place.

"I don't know if they will or not. Only time will tell I suppose." He replied.

"Come on girls, we'll go visit Grandma and Grandpa. Say goodbye to Uncle Leo." Martha said nudging them.

"Bye Uncle Leo." They said to him giving him a hug. Martha gave him a hug as well.

"I'm really glad you're alright. I've missed you so much." She said to him giving him a hug as well.

"What's wrong Martha?" Leo was starting to become really concerned. He hadn't seen Martha act like this for a long time.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're alright. I'll see you later." Martha said to him and started towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor and the children were in front of her by a lot. Probably because the girls had run off on the Doctor and he had to go and catch them to take them to the right place or before they hurt themselves. Martha started to run to catch up to help him out.

They finally got them into the TARDIS and the Doctor set the coordinates in for London. The girls had run off into the corridors of the TARDIS. Martha and the Doctor knew they would be safe. The TARDIS would look after them as she has done before.

"They've got a lot of energy." Martha said with a smile. "A lot like you actually."

"Yeah a little." He said impressively.

Martha took the girls inside to her parents for them to look after for a little while. She wanted to talk to the Doctor alone.

"Doctor, I've been thinking." Martha started.

"About what?" He said fiddling with the TARDIS once again.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Martha was finding it hard to contain her tears. She knew what she was doing might be the best for all of them.

"Can't do what?" Who seemed to be only half listening to her.

"Travel with you." She said finally.

"What?" He dropped his stuff and was now facing Martha. "Why not?"

"I've seen so many terrible things, Doctor. My family saw it too and I think I need to be there for them and…" Martha took a deep breath before she continued. She didn't want to say this to him but she had to tell him what she thought. "I don't want the girls to see those same things as well."

The Doctor was lost for words.

**AN: Just before I let you speculate about this, the bits in **_**Italics **_**are the actual lines said in the episode. I thought it was awesome that Jack could be the Face of Boe so I put it in there and didn't want to change it anyway.**

**What is the Doctor going to do?**

**Anyway now you may speculate with thoughts, ideas etc. You know whatever you want to do, preferably leave a comment. I do take idea's into account!**


	8. Stay?

**AN: I've realised that I have made Martha sound bad. So this is to resolve the issue that the Doctor is facing at the moment. So here is the very last chapter or not…depends how I feel or you feel…I don't know.**

**Chapter 8: Stay?**

The Doctor just stood there silently.

"Please say something, Doctor!" Martha pleaded to him.

"You can't do that." He said after an uncomfortable silence.

"I think its right for everyone. I don't want our girls to see the horrors we've just witnessed. Maybe keeping them on Earth will keep them safer, at least till they're old enough." Martha stood by what she thought was right.

The Doctor looked down at the console lost in thought.

He took a deep breath. "There are just as many dangers as there are in space, Martha." He paused. He knew what would happen if she did take the children. "What about them growing up without knowing their father properly?"

"You can come and visit whenever you like." She knew that wouldn't work anyway.

"It's not the same." He said quietly.

Martha was starting to feel guilty for the suggestion. She knew what it is like when both parents aren't with the children at the same time, but the possible danger out there was scaring her.

"You know…we don't have to travel. We didn't go anywhere dangerous when you were pregnant or when we needed more supplies." He hoped that this would change Martha's view on it.

"I know you, Doctor. You can't stay in one spot long enough. The universe needs you more than I do." Martha thought over that last sentence. "_I meant we not just me."_ She thought to herself.

"That's not true you know." The Doctor looked up at her. "I do love you. I just don't say it or, well, show it enough." He said finally.

Martha looked into his eyes. She knew he meant it and it was true. Sometimes he would barely notice her there. She had longed for him to share the same feelings.

Martha ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. It surprised the Doctor but he only returned it.

"Stay?" He said looking into her eyes.

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around her neck and gave him another kiss. The Doctor brought Martha closer to him.

Unfortunately this time they weren't alone. They heard a giggles coming from the TARDIS door and the tiny patter of feet along the pavement outside. The Doctor and Martha stopped and looked at the door before looking at each other.

"Well, aren't they sneaky? We better get back inside. You know what?" She said to the Doctor as they headed outside.

"What?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"I don't think I told Mum and Dad we had children." She replied to him

"How could you forget?" The Doctor went white. He knew if he went into the house there was sure to be a slap waiting for him.

"I don't know. Must have slipped my mind." She said not really minding. "Better late then never I suppose. But I guess they've figured it out by now."

They walked inside the house hand in hand of course to be confronted by Francine who wasn't too happy. Martha stepped in front of her Mum to stop her from doing anything hurtful.

"When did this happen?" She said being as calm as possible.

"About a year and a half ago, Mum. Nothing to be worried about. Be glad you have grandchildren." Martha said to her Mum hoping to calm her down.

"I didn't know about them till today. How could you forget to tell me he knocked you up?" The Doctor starting backing up a bit. He really didn't want another slap and it was true, he did!

"Sort of slipped my mind." That wasn't the best excuse but it was true.

"How could you even do this to our Martha?" Francine yelled out at the Doctor.

"Actually it was sort of…unplanned." He said. Francine raised her hands in frustration and walked off, much to the Doctor's relief.

"You're afraid of Mum?" Martha said to him. "Of all the things you could be afraid of it's my Mum."

"No, just a little intimidated." He said coolly to her.

"That's pretty much the same thing." Martha rolled her eyes and walked into the lounge room. Tish just sat there with a grin on her face. "What is it?" Martha asked suspiciously.

"Learn to close doors!" Tish said smiling at them.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor and Martha still not quite understanding what she meant.

"Let's put it this way." Tish was trying hard to keep the laughter in. "Mummy and Daddy were doing naughty things in the TARDIS." She said mocking the girls and then she lost it and started to laugh uncontrollably. Martha just gave Josephine and Gallifrey a stern look though the Doctor was a little embarrassed.

"Anyway" The Doctor said changing the subject quickly "Time we go. Got a big adventure ahead of us." He said with a massive smile.

"Nothing too dangerous I hope." Martha replied sternly.

"Not until their teenagers."

**AN: Anyway I think that's all for this story. Sorry it took so long but I can now see (I got glasses the other day) and it's the holidays…so YAY!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it…and thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
